


Wing

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud undresses.
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Wing

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, August 22, 2011, 'naked'

Finding a full-length mirror in a place private enough to undress... That had been the first challenge.

The second was twisting, once undressed, to see how his body looked now.

Cloud didn't really know what his back had looked like before... So aside from the black leathery wing jutting from the space between his left shoulderblade and mid-back, he hoped everything was normal. Just the wing...

He stretched it, trying to see its movement without blocking his vision of it. Another mirror would have helped, but this was enough.

He could see everything he needed to.

And was afraid of.


End file.
